Love and Lies
by cece1090
Summary: Thrown into a world she didn't ask for, Blair Waldorf struggles to survive when she accidently falls in love with her family's nemesis. Now driven into a lifestyle defined by passion and betrayel; she must choose her own destiny. romeo/juliet story.
1. Prologue

Alright, everybody listen up! This is a story that has been swimming in my mind for like ages! I want to turn it into a book, but wanted some good criticism first. So please, critique it all you want, just remember that this really has nothing to do with Gossip Girl. So please don't go on and on about how my characters are off, my characters are really based off people I know not from the CW. So that's the only thing I ask dear readers! Anyhow, please give me all your advice, I welcome it! Enjoy- and I present: Love and Lies!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

Prologue

The water caressed and licked my skin as I sunk deeper into the ocean. I was floating, totally completely oblivious to everything except the burning in my eyes and the blueness of the water. It was a truly beautiful scene to behold. I had always imagined that it would feel like this, a peaceful going. It was strange sensation that was coming over me, that this is where I had always belonged. This is the place where I was free. _Free, _a word that rang through my being and sits deliciously on my lips.

My whole has always been dictated for me, what school I would attend, what friends I could have, how I should dress, what parties I needed to go to, what man I should date and later who I would marry. Funny thing being in the twenty-first century where one should be able to choose, being upper class citizen came with a price.

All I ever wanted in my life was to be free, free to decide the kind of person I would be, who I would become. Of course, this was all fantasy, a dream. I had tasted freedom and now I am addicted, the first bite of the forbidden apple. I've had enough with petty ideologies, shackled by money, slavery to one's family's obsessions, a mindless robot who only says and does what one tells her to do or say, I've had enough. Everything I have ever believed in turned out to be a lie, my family turned out to be a lie, and the ones I believed were my friends turned out to be nothing more than dogs with wavering loyalties depending on the size of your wallet.

It only took one man, one decision, and one summer to shake the very foundations of everything I believed in to crumble down. I remember the very first time I saw him, the beginning of the end. So, yes, if this is the price of freedom I will gladly take it.

Never knew drowning would feel so beautiful.


	2. Part One: Chapter One

Also good news readers! I have written to chapter seven on this; so you all will be getting frequent updates! Haha for once I'm being responsible about my stories!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

* * *

Part One

The Beginning of the End

"Dreams can be such dangerous things; they smolder on like a fire does, and sometimes consume us completely."  
Arthur Golden

Have you ever felt like this is where you belong? That there is just something about being in this place that made you feel like you were home, your real home, true home; well this is mine. There is absolutely nothing better than being on the ocean, except for riding on a plane perhaps, riding waves letting the wind whip through your hair and having the thick salty air invading your nostrils. Vacationing on a cruise ship was literally my heaven, even if this year I would virtually alone.

Normally when we vacationed like this, I had Serena with me. She and I have been friends since before I can remember. Both of our mothers were like sisters to each other, so naturally when Serena and I were born we spent nearly every waking moment together. Serena attended boarding school with me in New York City, New York. Both of our parents, however, lived in Miami, Florida. I saw my parents maybe three times a year, always on Thanksgiving, Christmas and of course vacationing during part of summer.

My mother and I are not particularly close, seeing as her main goal for me in life is to marry well off to a rich man who would not embarrass the family. There were rules in my life, a set of concrete rules that must not ever be broken. These rules defined our family along with myself. There were serious consequences if those rules were ever broken. My parents love for me only runs as deep as the rules, it stops when I stop living by them.

Some people say that all of that is ridiculous and that we live in the twenty-first century, but seeing as most people in the United States live middle class, they have no idea what it means to survive in the world of upper class. The rules were there for a reason, and it wasn't just my family who had them. Every family had them.

The school that I attend with Serena was founded by my family ages ago. My bloodline runs deep as far as French royalty. The founders were on the run from the French Revolution when they immigrated to the US. They started the school in hopes of one day rebuilding the French dynasty. Only members of the Royal family, immediate and distant, could attend the school. There were six founders, Waldorf, Ratelle, Archibald, Vanderwoodson, Derrière, and Bass. Out of these six, Waldorf was a direct bloodline from Louis the sixteenth's brother. Five of the families decided only those of royal bloodline could attend the school, Bass, on the other hand, did not.

The Bass family disagreed and said that the school should allow those of French nobility to attend as well. Their thoughts on the matter were considered radical and dangerous. It was the beliefs that allowing those of lesser bloodlines attend, could jeopardize the school and they disagreed. The Bass family would not compromise and were later excommunicated from the group. They moved west and created their own school which later moved their headquarters to even more west known today as Los Angeles, California.

Both schools flourished immediately, and the history became lost. The boarding schools are now open to all, all who can afford it that is, and most do not even now how or why they were founded in the first place. I, on the other hand, very much do know mainly due to the fact that I come from the Waldorf family a directly line from the Royal family and Serena who comes from the Vanderwoodson family.

Serena and I are part of an elite group of the school, all parties making up the original five. While most people don't know our history, we're mainly known for our popularity. We are the main clique of the school and anybody who is a somebody wants in. Of course because we have complicated make-up system there are only very few of us. Serena has siblings, so all of her siblings are part of the group except one, which happens to be her twin brother Greg. He hates the high school caste system so he refuses any part of the group. The head of the group is Serena and one could say she was queen; I came second so I would be considered duchess. We don't call each other by title obviously, but there is a hierarchy system that everyone follows.

Naturally Serena and I are very close with or without titles. She is my best friend first and foremost before her position. I would trust her with anything. It is normally her that I bring along on my family trips given the fact that my parents only pay attention to themselves and I am left alone. I have only one other sibling, Eric who is my half-brother. He lives in France with our uncle and very rarely visits us in the States. Every summer we vacation in Europe partly to see him.

This time however, Serena couldn't come because of some family obligation she couldn't get herself out of. So, this time I'll be by myself. I am ok with being alone though, I like the quiet when I can get it.

The ship we are going on is a different one that I have ever seen, and quite large. But it doesn't matter because I love the ocean and being on an unfamiliar ship won't change anything.

I watch my mother yell at our driver for some unknown reason as I make my way up the steps. The man showing us to our suite, and my personal one, looks angry. He's probably annoyed with all the people yelling and shoving and treating him with absolutely no respect. Figures, he should know that being in this business would only reward him with such formalities.

We make our way inside the ship and I smile at the grandeur of it all. The color gold is everywhere and it somewhat reminds me of Titanic. I chuckle slightly to myself. Well hopefully we all won't die.

We finally get to our rooms and he hands me the key, and I step inside.

"Miss Waldorf, your luggage should be arriving in the next thirty minutes to an hour." He says.

"Thirty minutes to an hour, that's ridiculous!" My mother says with a frown.

"Mother, it's fine, really." I say.

"No, it really isn't! The service here is quite obsolete and we haven't even left port yet!" She continues.

The worker rolls his eyes discreetly as he turns back to my mother.

"I am so sorry miss, but there is nothing more I can do. Your luggage will be here shortly as well. If you have any questions, the number to call is on your desk." He replies politely giving me a nod and swiftly walking back down the hallway.

"Really, that is just…" my mother says then takes a deep breath. "Anyways, meet us at the restaurant tonight no later than six forty-five. Our dinner reservation is at seven, and I don't want you late." She finishes.

"Ok." I say as I am about to close the door.

Her hand stops the door and she rakes over my body with a disapproving eye.

"And try to wear something decent please. I don't want you embarrassing us with…" She says while motioning with her hand. "With whatever that is you are wearing. Really darling, would it kill you to just try?" She says.

"Fine Mother, I get it." I say as I roll my eyes and close the door.

Honestly, does she have to be so condescending all the time?

I walk over to the mirror to look at what she fussing about. I was wearing nice jean shorts with a loose, off the shoulder purple blouse. So it wasn't ***, but it was nice enough and comfortable.

I flipped my head over and gave my long, dark hair a shake. I had it in loose curls down my back. It was perfect beach hair. After all, it was going to get pretty windy and my hair would just get messed up anyways.

After sitting in my room for a while, I decided to go exploring. I grabbed my Gucci purse and walked out.

The halls were long and windy; I was starting to feel slightly overwhelmed. I had never been on this particular ship so trying to find my way around was proving to be difficult. I went down one hallway, then the next, and then somehow wound up at the same spot I was before. Irritated, as I turned to go down a different hallway, I was run over and found myself on the floor.

I looked up in total irritation at the idiot who clearly needed glasses.

"Are you blind?" I say harshly.

Immediately, my eyes are met with the most handsome guy I have ever seen. His dark hair fell into his as he laughed quietly. His smile though immediately turned somewhat to a frown at my comment.

"No, but I'm guessing you are." He says while holding out a hand to me.

"What?" I reply incredously as I take his hand standing up. "I'm blind? Well you're the idiot who wasn't watching where you were going!"

He smirks at my statement and takes a step back.

"No, I believe you are mistaken." He says as he then starts to circle me. "You see, it was I that was minding my business when some clumsy, airhead so rudely ran into to me."

The nerve of this guy! I feel my cheeks go hot as my frustrations build.

"What, embarrassed are we now? Well, maybe you should pay attention where you're walking next time." He continues dauntingly.

I slowly turn around to face and put my hands on my hips.

"No! I am not embarrassed; this is me getting really angry." I reply.

We stare each other down and finally I decide that I've had enough of him.

"You know what; I don't have to deal with your idiocy. So if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to be." I spit out as I push him slightly out of my way.

"Excuse you!" He yells after me.

I just wave him off as I stalk down more hallways. It's now that I realize that I still have no idea just where I'm at.

This is absolutely great!

I give a huff and wave down a lady walking my direction. She quickly looks up at me. I give my perfect innocent smile and walk casually up to her.

"Hi, I'm new to this particular ship and I'm not sure how to get to the main deck. If you could help me, it would be much appreciated." I say sweetly.

"Oh of course Dear! Just go down this hallway and take a right. There you should see some elevators that will take you anywhere you need to go." She says with a smile.

"Thank-you so much." I say as I make my way past her.

I finally reach the elevator and go to the main deck. As soon as I step outside, the wind hits me and I feel a smile creep up to my lips. Honestly, there's just nothing like the ocean wind on your face. I walk to the railway and notice that the ship has already begun to move and the dolphins are swimming alongside the ship.

I put my head on the railing inhaling the salty air as the ships continues to move forward. I stay that way for a while just thinking about the past school year and the upcoming one. It's funny how the time goes. It seems like only yesterday when Serena and I were playing dress up and make-believe games. The world was so small then, it was less complicated. There was a huge part of me that longed to have that back. To belong to a world where you didn't know a broken heart could exist, or that money came with a price. To belong to a world where you could run, play, dance, be free. I missed that world.

It was exhausting trying to be perfect all the time. There were so many rules and regulations and standards you were expected to uphold.

I gave a sigh to my thoughts then looked at my cell. Thirty minutes had already gone by while I was thinking and my mother will be very angry if I didn't get changed fast enough for dinner. I started to make my way back to the room and luckily knew where I was going this time.

As I walked in, I noticed that my luggage had arrived and I quickly put it on the bed to find an outfit. I settled on a high-waisted, black skirt with a red satin blouse. I slipped into a pair of black pumps and touched up my make-up and left.

As I walking down the hall, I noticed a figure walking behind me. I turned slightly as noticed it was _him. _I inwardly groan as I throw my head back.

"Well look who's here, the idiot who nearly killed me." I say as I walk.

I hear a chuckle behind me and I sneer at his no humorous laugh.

"Still on that now? Not my fault you're in denial of being blind and clumsy." He says.

I immediately turn and wind up being in his face. Startled, I back up slightly before retorting.

"I will have you know that I am not clumsy." I say. "Or blind for that matter." I finish as I push him back.

"Always so physical." He says with a smirk.

I roll my eyes somewhat at his comment.

"Oh just shut up." I quip as I turn from him.

I hear him laugh behind me.

"Find something amusing." I say.

"Actually yes, yes I do as a matter of fact." He says as he catches up to me.

I ignore him and keep walking hoping that maybe he'll take a hint.

"What? Aren't you going to ask me what it is?" He says in mock sad voice.

"No, because then I would have to care." I reply rolling my eyes.

He laughs again. I can feel myself getting more irritated by the minute. The idiot just needs to leave me alone.

"This way princess." He says nudging my shoulder.

I immediately turn around and put a finger to his chest.

"Do. Not. Call. Me. Princess." I demand as I poke him aggressively.

He smirks to himself then grabs my finger.

"Again, chill with all the abuse. If you want to play dirty all you had to do was ask." He says with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're disgusting." I say as we both get on the elevator.

"Well then, you obviously are attracted to disgusting because from the moment we've met you can't keep your hands off me." He says.

"Ha, as if I would even give you the time of day let alone do anything like _that_ with you." I say as the elevator rings and the doors open.

I walk off the elevator but turn around to face him.

"Oh and just so we're clear, I would rather shove needles in my eyes." I say heatedly.

"Whatever you say princess." He replies with a smirk.

I turn around with a nasty expression on my face.

"Ugh! That is so disgusting." I say as I reach the restaurant.

I look down at my cell and see that it's six-fifty and I am greeted with a very unhappy mother. She opens her mouth so say something but I immediately cut her off.

"Not now Mother." I say as I walk past her following our hostess to our seats.


	3. Chapter Two

Hello my lovely readers! So didn't get many reviews but I'm crossing my fingers for some more this time! I'll be updating quite frequently! So I know Blair's dad isn't around, but for the sake of this story, let's just pretend his is! Anyhow, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't anything but the story line!

* * *

I sit in silence as my mother rambles on and on about how the maid cleaned the bathroom wrong, and that there weren't enough towels to last a day on. It seemed pretty petty to me thinking about it. Towels are just towels, if there aren't enough, just call for more. Of course that's not the way my parents see things, they believe that everything should be in perfect order the minute they arrive no matter that those same people have to attend a thousand more people. A little patience wouldn't hurt anyone; apparently I am the only one who perceives that though.

"Darling, are you even listening to me?" My mother says.

I jerk my head up and notice my mother staring at me with an irritating expression on her face. She gives me the evil eye waiting on my response. I am just now realizing that I haven't paid any attention to her or her meaningless conversation. Her thoughts were just a shallow as a kiddy pool.

"No Mother, sorry. What were you saying?" I say with a sigh.

I look out the window and notice that it is already nightfall.

"Darling, what's the matter with you? You've been acting strange ever since we've arrived." She says pulling me out of my thoughts.

I stare a little longer out the window before jerking my head back towards her.

"It's nothing. Just a little tired that's all." I say letting out a huge breath. "So, what is that you were saying?"

"Well, I just received news from Theresa that her son will be attending school with you this fall." She starts.

I immediately zone out and begin to draw circles on our table as she speaks. Nate is the devil, he is rude, cocky, and a jerk who has nothing to brag about. Well other than money that is, but in our society that doesn't even count.

"I thought you should show him- Darling. I am trying to share something important with you." She says.

"I don't care about Nate. He's a chauvinistic pig who doesn't even the have the 'good looks' asset to excuse his behavior." I reply monotone.

"Blair! That is so rude! I'll have you know that Nate is a charming boy who deserves better than that from you!" She says harshly.

"Oh really!" I say looking up and at her. "Give me one good reason why he deserves better!" I say challengingly.

"Well one, he comes from a good family-"

"That's not a reason, that's an excuse." I claim.

"How dare you interrupt me! He's a good boy, a decent boy!" She proclaims.

"Oh and how would you know that!" I say heatedly.

"Doesn't matter how I know, but he comes from a good family that is a direct parallel to ours-"

"Ha! That's it! The only reason why you are even pushing this is because he's a Archibald!" I say.

"So what if it is! This is the break our family has been waiting for, for years!" She replies grittingly.

I flash my eyes in anger at her before responding.

"So then what? Do I not have a say in this? I am seventeen years old Mother, not seven! You can't just herd me off to some man and his family to make you look good!" I say loudly as I stand up. "I'm not cattle!" I yell as I hit my hand on the table.

"Where are you going?" She asks harshly.

"Anywhere from you!" I say as I walk out.

What part of me looks like a present! Am I only a trophy to be thrown off at the highest bidder who has a good family name? This is the twenty-first century for crying out loud, not the dark ages!

My mother is so frustrating! This! This is why we don't get along! She has no respect for me as a human being, as a daughter, not even her daughter!

I stomp down the hallway trying to find a way out. I need air, some serious air. I look at my left and notice two double doors that lead to the upper deck. I quickly go through and I immediately feel myself calming down the minute the cold, ocean air hits my body.

The sky is pitch black with twinkling stars lighting it up, like diamonds. I walk over to the railing and place my hands there watching the water crash on the ship. It was a beautiful scene, the waves crashing; the ship rocking, like a lullaby. I close my eyes inhaling the fresh salty air.

I try to imagine a life where it was only like this. No rules, no unrealistic expectations, no reputations that need upholding, no slavery; just the water and the feeling of freedom. It's funny, I don't know even know what freedom feels like. It's like being sick, knowing that you're ill but not ever knowing what feeling well feels like. That's what I feel like, sick, shackled by a lifestyle I didn't choose for myself.

I am so use to being treated like this, and yet I know that there is more. I long to find what the more is.

It was always I, though, that ever thought about things like this. Even once asked Serena about it and she said "This is the only lifestyle I've ever known. How can I miss something that I've never tasted?" She was dead on; freedom has always been something unattainable for us.

The world to us is so small, ironic seeing as we've been everywhere but it never changes our perception. Everything is always the same, go to a fine college, date an acceptable man or woman worthy of your family's name, go into an exceptional career, and later marry a spouse that that makes your family look good. These are the rules.

Of course there are so many sub rules. My life seems simple, and yet it is not. Trying having your whole life mapped out by someone other than yourself? It's a lot harder to accept then isn't it? So yes, life is simple but it is also limited, so limited one might call it enslaving or shackling. One is bound to the family's name and everything that comes along with that.

I am nothing more than my mother's token to be tossed for her own sick need and ambition. I have no life to call my own.

I sigh a little as the wind whips through my hair chilling my body slightly. I know it's getting late so I start to head back to my room. I pass a couple who are holding hands and laughing. They seem so happy. They probably are. The two then stop and kiss a little, then return walking side by side, hand in hand.

They have no idea what it's like to have that withheld from you, to have the choice taken away.

I can already see it, myself and Nate. Holding hands in public, him giving me a quick peck on the lips, giggling quietly, pretending; at home we would be nothing more than business partners, two people only together because that's what society requires. It will be a lonely life, always wanting something I can't have.

I reach the elevators and push the button to my floor and wait patiently till the doors reopen. I step out and take a right heading down a darker hallway. The lights are always dimmed at this time of night. I go down to the end of that hallway and take a left.

It's now that I realize that I haven't been paying attention to where I was walking and now have no idea where I'm at, again.

"This is just perfect." I mumble looking at the signs.

I turn around going back in the same direction that I think I came from and wind up in a different hallway that I have never seen.

"Blasted ship and her stupid hallways!" I say grittingly.

"Lost again are we?" An all too familiar voice says.

I curse under my breath.

Just freaking great, just freaking perfect! Way to top my already bad day with a cherry.

"Stalking me much?" I say rudely.

"Oh come on, just trying to be friendly." He says walking up to me.

I scoff at him a little.

"Friendly my-"

"Language, princess. I believe they are children aboard this ship. Don't want to get thrown off now do we?" He says with a smirk.

"No, but I'm guessing you are if you keep following me." I say.

He then quirks an eyebrow at me and starts to laugh.

"Me! You think I'm following you!" He says in between laughs.

I just continue to look at him with a 'isn't it obvious' expression on my face.

"Oh don't flatter yourself princess." He finishes.

"What have I said about calling me princess! I am not a princess, and I sure as hell not yours." I spit out.

He then starts to laugh harder at my obvious anger.

"No, I believe I you most certainly are not! Well simply because you have manners equivalent to lower class." He says.

My eyes go wide as his comment and he smirks at my reactions.

"Oh, hit a nerve did I?" He continues.

I immediately grab my purse.

"I," hit. "Am," hit. "Not," hit. "Lower," hit. "Class," hit.

He stumbles back a little in surprise from my purse attacking his chest. He then looks up at me as a smile pulls on his lips.

"Most certainly lower class."

I throw my hands up in frustration.

"You!" I say while pointing a finger. "You are so infuriating!" I claim as I turn around.

He laughs a little. I hear footsteps behind me and him calling out to me to wait. A hand then grabs my forearm and he steps in front of me.

"What!" I say harshly.

"Do you even know where you're going?" He asks with a smile.

"Yeah, in the opposite direction from you!" I say.

I then wrench myself from his hold and continue walking down the unknown hallway. Blasted idiot!

"Oh come on! At least let me show you the way." He calls out.

"Well that would be hard considering you have no idea what suite I'm staying in!" I call back out.

"All the more reason to!" He says.

I stop for a moment, weighing his offer. After all, I have no idea where I'm at or how to get back to the elevators. I look over my shoulder and look at his face then roll my eyes at his playful expression.

"Fine." I say exhaling.

He smirks at me then makes his way over.

"Ok, what suite are you staying in?"

"158." I mumble.

"So, the princess does have some class." He says.

"Don't antagonize me." I seethe out.

"Or what? Miss Gucci going to attack me again?" He says mockingly.

"I'll have you know that that was only a small portion of what Miss Gucci is capable of." I say with a smirk.

He raises an eye at me.

"Is that so? I had a feeling she likes to play rough." He says.

I grit my teeth at his inappropriate comment.

"Only to cause you immense pain." I say.

"I could only hope so." He continues.

"You're disgusting." I say.

"Yeah, you already said that." He says with a laugh.

"Yeah, well I don't mean it in a nasty, perverted secretly want you kind of way." I say rudely.

We round the corner as he says to take the next left.

"Ah, I have to disagree with you there. I do believe that you want me in a, how did you say it? Nasty, perverted-"

"Absolutely repulsive." I interject as we get on the elevator.

"Secretly want me kind of way." He finishes.

"Yeah, never going happen." I say as we get off the elevator.

"You never know! You just need to face what you really want." He says.

"What I really want is to throw you overboard." I say snarky.

He laughs a little at my comment. We reach my door; I unlock it and open it.

"Well aren't you the lovely bunch." He says as I walk through.

I smirk at him.

"You know they say that when opportunity presents itself, one should grasp it." He says as he leans against the door frame.

"Yeah, well they also say when something annoys you; you should throw it out the door." I say as I slam it shut.

I walk over to my bed and flop down and groan in frustration.

"Oh come on! At least tell me your name!" He yells.

"Go away!" I yell back.

"Fine, but now that I know where you're staying and all. I'll keep coming back till you tell me."

That got my attention.

I immediately stand up, stalk to the door and open it.

"What." I seethe out.

He smirks at me and I exhale as I grip the door.

"Fine, it's Blair." I say through my teeth.

"Chuck. Now that wasn't too hard was it now?" He asks mockingly.

I roll my eyes in response.

"Goodbye." I say as I shut the door.

I rub my eyes with my hand as I walk back over to my bed.

This is going to be a very long vacation.

* * *

Thank-you to all who reviewed and gave alerts! I promise to you the updates will be regularly till chapter nine (cause that's as far as I've written in advance!. So, I'll be moving this right along!

neferkefer123, QueenBee10, ktsongbird, CocoMonkeyGirl, mahawy, tsukimonse,

XOXO, until next time dear readers!


	4. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!

* * *

I wake reluctantly to the ringing of my phone. Last night's sleep did not come in easily and it feels like I have only slept for five minutes. That's what happens when too much stress interferes with your life. Great, now I sound like Dr. Phil; like I said, stress does weird things with your head.

Groaning in frustration, I put the pillow over my head and try to ignore the constant noise. Unfortunately, the phone kept ringing so I finally reached over and answered it.

"Hello." I say gruffly.

"Darling, you sound dead. It's nearly nine-thirty! We have brunch at ten!" My absolutely, beyond everything, annoying mother replies.

I let out a sigh of frustration wanting nothing more than to throw the phone across the room.

"Alright, I'll be there." I say.

"How on heaven's earth are you going to be ready by ten?" She says snippily.

"It's only brunch Mother, not a gala." I retort sharply.

"Blair, you know how important appearances are. Just don't come looking like you rolled out of bed, alright Darling?" She replies.

"Fine, I'll meet you there." I say.

I hang up the phone and relucticly crawl out of bed. My head feels like it's splitting in two. I walk over to my closet and pick out a crème colored loose, off the shoulder blouse and a pair of skinny jeans. Every morning is like this, trying to make a good impression. Well right now I could care less. How cares about blasted appearances when you have a migraine? Well besides my mother that is.

I touch up my make-up and pull my hair back into a loose ponytail. The very idea of actually trying to deal with my hair right now would be a nightmare. It's so thick and long that only having a few minutes doesn't leave enough time to fix it.

Giving one last glance in the mirror, I turn away satisfied and slip into some sandals grab my purse and walk out the door.

I walk somewhat slowly down the hallway enjoying the silence. I take every opportunity of quiet I can get, usually because it won't stay that way very long. My lifestyle is very hectic and, well just loud honestly speaking. Most of the time I just sit there and let people go on and on, but my mother is a different story. For some reason I just can't let what she says go.

I hear a laugh coming down the hallway. Immediately I feel myself stiffen at the sound, because I swear if it's Chuck I'm going to do something rather irresponsible. Something along the lines of killing a man. I turn my head slightly to peer over my shoulder. Fortunately, it is another guy talking on his cell.

A long breath of relief escapes my lungs.

Finally I reach the elevators and push the button. When I get off, I see my parents waiting outside the restaurant. I approach my mother's tapping foot and don't miss her eye of disapproval as she scans my outfit.

"I guess that will just have to do." She mumbles under her breath.

I just roll my eyes at her comment and look pointingly to my father who does absolutely nothing. He never does anything, he's probably worse than she is.

"Well good morning to you too, Mother." I say sarcastically.

"Now don't be in such a bad mood. You know I only say the things I do because I love you." She says as we follow the hostess to our table.

"Oh I'm sure it is." I mumble.

"What was that Darling?" She asks eyeing me.

"Nothing." I say as I sit down.

We just sit in silence as we wait for our waitress or waiter. I take the opportunity to look out the large glass window. The sky is especially blue today. The wind is as aggressive as ever, but it's a beautiful day outside. It looks much like the day when Serena and I used to play on the beach when we were little. Trying to see Serena running madly with flailing arms down the beach now would be priceless.

I start to quietly giggle at the image. Life was so much simpler then. All there was were fairytales, dolls and the ocean. I miss it somewhat. I miss the kind of friendship Serena and I used to share when we were little. But I guess everyone changes and we all must grow up someday, just never expected it would happen this quickly. It seems like yesterday I was flushing my Barbie dolls' heads down the toilet with my best friend.

"Blair."

I quickly jerk my head back. My father stares at me as if waiting for me to say something.

"I'm sorry, what?" I say quickly.

"The waiter is here." My father says.

"Oh right. Just a glass of orange juice and a bagel with salmon please." I say sweetly.

"Is that all for you miss?" He says.

I nod in response then get my phone out.

"I'll have your drinks out momentarily." He says then turns around and leaves.

"So," my father says while clasping his hands together. "How did everyone sleep?" He asks.

"Uh, good I guess." I say slowly looking at him strangely.

It was a strange question. Out of all the things to ask, he goes with 'How did everyone sleep?' I shook my head.

"Okay, well did you make any friends Blair?" He continued.

"No. Actually I met someone who's rather irritating to be exact." I reply.

His eyes immediately light up at my comment.

"Oh is that so? Do tell?" He says.

It is quite humorous. His face looks like a little boy on Christmas morning. It probably has something to do with our lack of a relationship. His expression makes me smile somewhat.

"Oh no! I know that face!" He suddenly exclaims.

"What!" I exclaim back.

"It's the blush! Look Love, she's blushing!" He says while laughing.

My mother rolls her eyes at his outburst and behavior.

"Really Charles, is this necessary." She replies.

"You know for once I completely agree." I say looking down. "He's an annoying git and I'll be so happy when I'm rid of him." I finish.

My father starts to laugh harder, quickly gaining the attention of the fellow people in the restaurant. My mother looks around at all the people staring and immediately her eyes get angry.

"Charles! That is enough! And besides, dearest Blair doesn't have time to waist on some boy. She has Devon to think about." She exclaims.

All feelings of laughter immediately are gone at her comment; in fact, I can already feel myself becoming infuriated by her. Are we seriously back to the Devon situation again?

"I already told you mother. I'm not interested." I hiss.

Her eyes flare up at my tone.

"Well, it just so happens that just because you throw a temper tantrum doesn't mean the conversation is over young lady." She answers slowly.

The anger is starting to boil. When will she ever let this one go? This is vacation, my vacation; this is supposed to be the time where I can escape all this. Now here she is ruining my happy moment.

"Did it not ever occur to you that I am your daughter? That maybe, well I don't know, have feelings!" I say harshly. "Or did you mistake me for a shiny object?" I finish harshly.

"Oh stop being so ridiculous! Here I am looking out for your future and you spit in my face!" She proclaims loudly. "How ungrateful can you be?" She finishes loudly.

"Eleanor, love-" My father interjects.

"Don't you Eleanor me! Here I am trying to look out for the well being of our daughter and she's acting like a spoiled brat!" She says.

"Oh so now I'm a spoiled brat for defending myself!" I yell back. "You know what! I'm not having this conversation again with you Mother!" I yell as I grab my purse.

"Going to run away again!" She yells. "Well you know what!" She yells as she slams the table with her palm. "Don't bother even leaving because I'm the one not staying." She finishes as she gets up and starts to leave.

My father looks apologetically at me, before mouthing 'sorry.' I stare out the window completely ignoring everyone's whispering comments.

"You will see Devon when we return, that's no longer a suggestion." My Mother yells icily.

I roughly stand up, grab my purse and head out the opposite way not even bothering about the check.

How dare she! How dare she call me ungrateful!

I throw open the glass doors and step out to the main deck. The wind hits me hard as I raise my hands to my head. I'm not sure how much I can deal with anymore. I can handle a lot. The lifestyle, done. The expectations, done. Career, done. College, done. But love and marriage? No, that's where I draw the line. She can make me do a lot of things, and I can even marry someone I don't even love. But to be involved with someone I absolutely hate? No, there's no way that's going to happen.

Not ever.

"Well, that was quite a show you put on for us." Says an all too familiar voice.

My anger flares again, because I am in no mood to deal with him.

"At what point did I ever hint that I wanted your company?" I say harshly. "Look, I know that you don't understand that my life isn't all peachy keen, but do me a favor and leave me alone." I finish as I turn to leave.

"What? And you think my life is perfect? Everyone has problems, everyone doesn't have the 'perfect lifestyle' So quit using that as an excuse to unload your anger on me." He claims behind me.

I spin around to face him again. He has no clue about perfection. He has no clue what my life is like.

"NO! That's where you're wrong. My life is perfect, that's the problem. You don't know anything about me, so don't stand there and act like you understand, because let me tell you; you don't!" I yell. "Do you have any idea what it's like having every aspect of your life controlled? To know that you don't have a say in anything! To not have a say in your own life? To be suffocated?" I continue then pause slightly looking at the ocean. "No, you don't know anything." I whisper quietly.

He stands there completely wide-eye at my outburst. I guess he thought I would just brush him off, not this. What can I say? He saw me for what I really am, and unfortunately it isn't pretty.

"Look, so if you could please just leave me alone." I falter out looking into his very green eyes.

"I don't," he mumbles. "I don't know what to say." He answers gently.

Immediately I see the pity in his eyes and it infuriates me. I don't need his pity; I just need him to leave me alone. I have survived in this lifestyle for seventeen years; I don't need his sympathy, or anyone else's for that matter.

I jerk my head back start to stalk in front of him.

"Don't bother saying anything at all." I say harshly brushing against his shoulder as I leave.

"Wait! Maybe I can help you!" He yells as I hear him run behind me.

"I don't need your help. I don't need to be saved and certainly not by you." I yell while walking and never looking back.

I start to run, run away from his piteous filled eyes; run away from the reality of myself, run away from the enticing hold that maybe he could help me. But trying is far scarier than just accepting, because trying means you have hope; something I gave up a long time ago.

Running away, a concept I am becoming good at.

* * *

Okay, so next chapter things are going to be taken up a notch! I'm just going to say this in advance; this story is going to get dark. I know it appears all fluff and bantering, but I'm really just not that kind of girl (read my other stories and you'll know what I mean!). It is a Romeo/Juliet story so keep that in mind.

So, I want to thank all of those who continued to review and give alerts! It is very much appreciated! Please review and let me hear your thoughts!

You guys are so awesome! _QueenBee10, ktsongbird, ahoumiya, mel087, Shop247, conem, neferkefer123, CocoMonkeyGirl, mahawy, tsukimonse,_


	5. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!

* * *

Chapter Four

I lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling. It's white, bland and completely unattractive. It is beyond me why interior decorators think that just because the walls look pretty and the furniture is good and the décor is superb they can just skip out on the ceiling. The ceiling is usually the first thing you wake up to the last thing you see before going to sleep. My ceiling is going to be painted like the sky.

I roll over and check my phone and realize that's its almost five. Tonight is formal night for dinner. A groan escapes my lips at the thought of eating dinner with those antagonizing people I call my parents. I don't even know why I should go. After all, I got into the worst public fight of the century. Well, maybe not of the century but pretty darn close.

I close my eyes thinking about whether I'm going to go to dinner with them or not. Of course I don't want to, but wanting never really played a huge part of my life. I want a lot of things, a lot of things I can't have. It's funny having all the money in the world and having any material item at the snap of your finger but yet never truly having the things you need. Like the need to be loved, respected and things of that sort.

Unfortunately, I don't have much of a choice concerning dinner. This is one the most important evenings of the entire trip and people who my parents know will be eating with us. To simply not show up and stay hidden away in my room would be a major embarrassment to my family. I couldn't just not show up.

My doorbell rings and I grudgingly get up to answer it. As I open the door, I immediately regret I opened it in the first place. Standing in front of me is none other than the infamous Chuck.

I let out a sigh of frustration and clutch the door knob looking at his disheveled self.

"What makes you think I want you here?" I say icily.

"When you realize that you don't have anyone else." He says quietly.

At first his comments start to anger me. What makes him think he can just come in here and say something like this? I just glare back at him before slamming the door in his face.

"Well, is that a good enough answer for you?" I say sharply.

I walk back to my vanity table to start getting ready for tonight assuming he's left. Then I hear the doorknob turning. Great, I should have locked the stupid door. The sound of his shuffling footsteps does absolutely nothing for my already building irritation. Immediately, I see his reflection in my mirror as he stands behind my sitting form.

"Look, I know I don't know you. But I get it." He claims looking straight into my eyes. "I get what it's like having every single aspect of your life controlled. My hands are constantly tied behind my back. I know what it feels like to be imprisoned, and having no way out. My parents and I, well we have those same fights you just had all the time. So, maybe you don't want my help or even need it. But isn't nice just knowing that you're not alone in this?" He finishes softly.

I peer into the eyes of his reflection radiating from the mirror noticing just how green they are. There's an innocence there and maybe he's telling the truth. I don't have anybody. Not even Serena understands the meaning of wanting your freedom. She has no fights with her parents, she's like a robot. Somewhere along growing up, she lost her spirit.

Is that what is to become of me? That eventually the wear and tear of this lifestyle would exhaust me. That I would lose the will to fight? I am seeing the end already. That is what becomes of everyone in my world who grows up.

Well I'm not ready to grow up, not yet anyways.

I take a deep breath and look deeper into his eyes. Maybe he could help, at least help me forget what I'll be coming home to in two weeks. After all, what do I have to lose? There's nothing wrong with a little distraction. Some distractions are good especially if they keep you sane.

His hands creep up till they are resting on the back of my chair, his eyes waiting for my response.

"Alright." I say quietly, almost a whisper. "But no back story, no who we were before getting on this ship, and who we'll be when getting off. No last names, no anything." I say as I stand up keeping one knee on the chair as I face him. "Just here, just now. Here and only now, nothing else." I finish staring straight into his eyes.

He looks at me with almost a sadness in his eyes and I know, I know whatever it is that I'm going through he's battling the same war as well. For once I've met someone who understands, someone who sees the truth.

"Got it. Only in the moment." He whispers back to me.

His eyes linger over my face momentarily and we just stand in silence, not quite sure what to do or say next. His mouth then twitches and the life comes back to his green eyes as a smile forms on his lips.

"Come to dinner with me. Seeing as neither one of us can stand our families at the moment, let's just eat without them." He says with a twinkle in eye.

I just stare at him incredulously. To not eat with the family? Has he gone insane! My mother would kill me! I mean kill me then bring me back to life to do it all over again. My expression apparently speaks for me as I see him roll his eyes.

"Oh come on! Do you honestly think you could get through dinner without fighting? I mean think of it this way, you know you'll fight with them and they'll probably be people very important to them sitting with you. That would embarrass the family more than simply sitting with someone else." He says matter of factly.

I stare at him before I start to chuckle. That's a brilliant idea! Just the excuse I've been searching for all day! My chuckles turn into laughter and soon enough he's laughing right along with me.

"Okay, I have to give you credit on that genius brain of yours!" I say while giggling. "Very true! Wouldn't want to embarrass the family, why we're only thinking of their welfare! It would be selfish for us to show up!" I say business like.

"Exactly my point princess." He says.

"Call me princess and I won't hesitate to use my Prada bag on you. Trust me; she's worse than Miss Gucci." I say with a smirk.

He laughs at me and I try everything within myself to not laugh back.

"Okay, I'll try. Hint the word try! I'll try to remember that." He says.

"Good, because Prada would do some serious damage to your self-esteem." I say with a smile.

He just returns my smile and I am now noticing just how charming it is. The wonders you find in a person when you give them a chance.

"Well, I guess I'll come by here at six forty-five to get you." He says as he starts to exit the room.

I just nod and smile at him as I watch him leave and close the door behind him. I bite my lip in delight because I feel like I'm doing something rebellious. Most teenagers drink and party when rebelling; well I just refuse dinner with them. The thought made me giggle and I ran to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

For once in my life, I actually truly care about my appearance. I'm not sure why I want to impress him, not even an hour ago I wanted nothing more than to throw him overboard. I guess it has anything to do with that little speech.

I ran from him and he came after me. Never in my life has anyone ever chased me before. He had no reason coming here to tell me he understands no reason at all and yet he did. For some odd reason he thought I was worth it. Maybe I was always worth it, but when relationships go down the drain you begin to think that you're the common denominator.

For the first time I felt that I deserved to be chased after, and it's a nice feeling.

I wash my hair quickly and wash my body then jump out. I want to take as much time as I need to perfect my hair and makeup, not wasting the time away in the shower. As I rummage through my closet thinking about what dress I want to wear, my fingers rest on one particular dress my mother recently bought for me.

Naturally, anything she buys for me I usually don't wear out of sheer spite; but there is just something different about this dress. I have never really looked at it before; my mother must have ordered our maid to pack it for me.

It is a Jean Paul Gaultier, 2007 spring original. The overall color is a light blue with a fitted bodice on top. Gold strands are woven through the bodice and the light blue material just flows downward, like water. It is absolutely beyond perfect.

I lay it out on my bed and quickly walk over to my vanity and start to work on my hair. I decided to wear it curls and pin the majority of up leaving a few pieces to cascade down my back. It's a very whimsical look. After I finish my hair I do my makeup and keep it very light not wanting to take away from the dress.

I look at my phone and it's already six thirty-eight. My stomach has butterflies and I'm not sure even why. It's not like this is a date, even though it feels like one.

I quickly grab a pair of gold, pumps on my feet and grab a gold shimmery clutch. I finally just sit on my bed waiting anxiously for him to arrive. I think of what my parents are going to say. As the thought crosses through my brain, it suddenly dawns on me that I haven't told them that I won't be joining them for dinner.

I call for service and almost immediately someone arrives at my door. I write a quick not telling my parents that I am gently declining going to dinner with them. I give the note to the man and he goes on his marry way. As soon as I shut the door and retreat back to my bed, there's a knock at the door.

A smile creeps up to my face as I gracefully walk over to the door and open it. His eyes go a bit wide at my appearance but he quickly regains his composure and smiles charmingly at me.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Blair." He says sweetly.

I smile at his comment somewhat innocently. He didn't look to bad himself, with that Prada tux he is sporting.

"Thank-you." I say warmly. "Guess you look okay." I say sarcastically.

He immediately laughs really hard, and I notice this time his laughter reaches his eyes. Those incredible green eyes.

Good grief! I really need to get a hold of myself!

"Should've figured you would say something like that." He says. "Are you ready?" He finishes.

My eyes linger on him for a second taking him in.

"Yes." I say simply.

We walk down the hallway chatting about nothing really. He goes on about how Grecian my gown looks and how it fits my overdramatic personality. I casually say that there isn't a piece of clothing out there to describe his.

We reach the restaurant and he says he has to take care of something really quickly. I stand there looking around just waiting for him to return. My mind wonders about how this night is going to go. Maybe this could work. Maybe I can feel happy, even if it's fleeting.

"Blair Waldorf! How dare you humiliate us like this!" An all too familiar voice echoes.

My body stiffens at her voice and I slowly turn around to face her.

"Mother, I am eating dinner with someone else. Right now I don't think it would be wise for us to eat together in front of guests." I say civilly.

Her nostrils flare and she steps forward towards me threateningly.

"This is one the most important evenings of this whole entire trip! Some of your father's co workers will be joining us. Eating with us is not a choice, you will join us." She says sharply.

My anger boils but resolve is starting to weaken. As much as I hate admitting it, she's right. My father's coworkers will be there and they will expect to see me. Just as I am about to give in, I notice my mother's expression change from angry to smug.

Immediately my resolve comes back. For once I'm going to enjoy this time to myself. They'll be plenty of nights where I am nothing more than her trophy daughter, but tonight won't be one of them.

"No. I am going to continue with my plans and you're just going to have to deal with it later." I say in a clip tone.

I then turn to the hostess standing there who is trying to pretend she didn't hear this conversation.

"You know the man who was previously standing here?" I ask.

She just nods in response.

"Good, can you take me to our table?" I ask.

"Of course miss." She replies shakily.

I turn to follow her when a hand grabs my arm.

"Young lady you can't just tell me you're not coming. Have you forgotten who's in charge, Darling." She spits out.

I glare icily to her and wrench my arm out of her hold.

"No, I haven't but I'm doing this and I'm done talking about it." I say harshly. "Don't follow me." I say threateningly before stalking after the hostess.

She leads me through the restaurant and takes me out a side door that leads to a private deck. The whole outside is decorated in twinkling lights and there are tables for two spaced about the floor giving each some privacy. It's absolutely beautiful. There are white flowers everywhere and live music playing.

She leads me a secluded table by the railing. The view to the ocean is literally right beside me.

I breathe in and out slowly taking the scenery in. I have been in many beautiful places, but this is something entirely different. This is enchanting.

As I look out to the ocean seeing the reflection of the stars twinkling on the water, I hear a sound in front of me. I quickly look forward and see him sit in front of me.

"Took you long enough." I say with mock anger.

He chuckles slightly.

"Family problems." He answers with a small frown.

"Oh well me too. Thankfully I barely got out alive." I say with a smile.

"It's a wonder these haven't killed us yet." He responds with a small laugh.

"No, but they surely will be the end of us!" I say smiling.

He laughs some more and the conversation quickly goes to playful flirtatious banter, and I swear I have never laughed so much in my life! At one point he calls me princess and I swiftly kicked him softly in the shin reminding him of his now upcoming meeting with Miss Prada. He quickly tells me he can handle anything Miss Prada has in store for him and that he's rather excited about their little 'chat.'

Finally we order and the food is absolutely divine. He tries to impress me with his very bad interpretation of the French language.

"Well you should know that I was rather excited when you practically fell on top of me." He says mischievously.

"As I recall it was you, not I, that practically fell on top of me!" I retort playfully.

"No, I believe you are just in denial. That tends to happen when they don't want to admit they couldn't keep their hands off someone from the first time they met them." He says with a smirk.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I wanted nothing more than to murder you at the moment." I claim laughing slightly.

"I guess I should honest though, you caught me off guard by your superior attitude. And to think that I almost brushed you off." He says.

"Yes, that would've been most awful since you would have lost an amazing night with me." I reply.

"My loss you say?" He says smirking at me. "No, I believe it would have been your loss. Especially if had gone through murdering me." He finishes.

I just laugh and shake my head. We spend the rest of the time finishing eating, laughing and talking. It is like I have known him my whole life. Talking to him is as easy as breathing. I've never felt this happy in my life as in this moment right now.

"You done?" He asks.

"Yeah, it was absolutely delicious!" I say grinning.

His eyes twinkle some and he smiles lightly.

"Good, cause I have something I want to show you." He says.

I just look at him for a second before biting my lip in anticipation.

"Okay." I say as we both stand up.

He tells the waiter to put it on his tab and he then quickly takes my hand and leads to the main auditorium. We take the elevator to the very top floor. As we walk down a darkened hallway, he starts to get more excited.

"If you're leading me to a secluded area to kill me, well I'll murder you first." I say as he pulls me through the hallway.

He laughs loudly and squeezes my hand.

"Don't worry, I wouldn't do that. Well not now anyways." He finishes playfully.

We finally reach the end of the hallway and take a flight of stairs. We reach the top of the stairs and turns to face me still holding onto my hand.

"This is where I go when I want to escape. You know, from everything." He says sincerely.

For some reason I feel so lucky, lucky that he would want to show me his secret spot. That he would want to share that space with me. I smile warmly at him.

He opens the door and sight in front of me nearly takes my breath away.

* * *

Okay thank-you for everyone who continued to review and add alerts!

JissyLuv13,QueenBee10, ktsongbird, ahoumiya, mel087, Shop247, conem, neferkefer123, CocoMonkeyGirl, mahawy, tsukimonse,

To answer the question about Blair's personality, first of all, I made the character and the she is based off someone I know. This is a story I'm currently writing that has nothing to do with GG but has some GG tendencies. I just needed people to tell me what they thought! Anyways, you will find her inner Blair in a little while, cause she is no innocent! I wanted to explore her mind and the struggles she has with being controlled by her family, and how she wants to live a life that is her own. Anyways, don't fear the inner bitch is coming very, _very, _soon!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line.

* * *

Okay, correction, it does take my breath away.

The entire room is filled with every exotic flower that exists. Well, it seems like it anyways. Ceiling is draped with purple cloths and flowers are hanging from it. It looks like paradise, like the Garden of Eden. The colors are so vibrant and luscious as the entire room is radiating. It is absolutely breathtaking.

"What is this place?" I ask in complete awe.

He simply smiles at my reaction looking at me sweetly.

"To be honest, I don't really know." He says softly. "I figure it belongs to the Captain or something. I just happened to find it a couple of years ago." He continues.

I look to my left and see the walls. They are brown with some type of design etched into them. The design runs throughout the entire room.

"This place is," I say while looking up at the hanging flowers, "absolutely mesmerizing."

He squeezes my hand and I then bring my head down looking at him. I start to follow his now moving body throughout the room. He walks to the back of the room where there are several floor length gold curtains lining the back wall. He stops in front of them, releases my hand and turns his head towards me.

"This is going to be the most amazing thing you've ever seen," he says playfully.

I roll my eyes at his comment.

"Well, you are certainly confident in yourself." I say.

He simply smiles then draws two of the curtains back.

A gasp escapes my lips at the scene in front of me. Just when you think something can get any better, it does.

There lying before me, are windows, very large windows that are the very bow of the ship. The railing, on the other side of the glass, has white lights wrapping around the dark wood. The only lights that appear to be outside are on the railings.

"There's a door right over there leading out there." He says.

His voice breaks me from my reverie and I turn my face to him.

"I want to see it." I say biting my lip in anticipation.

"I figured you would." He says with a chuckle.

He then puts his hand at the small of back and directs me to the door. As he opens the door he suddenly stops looking at me.

"Just warning you, there is a strong wind up here." He says looking at me warily.

"I honestly could care less." I say with a smile.

Normally this would be very uncalled for. Ladies do not go to the top of the ship with a blasting wind ruining your hair. Guess I'm no lady. Well, at least not one right now.

He chuckles at my remark and he smirks slightly while shaking his head. The door opens as he holds it for me.

"Ladies first," he says with the broadest smirk expression plastered on his face.

"Haha. You're such a gentleman." I say sarcastically as I walk through.

"I don't mind when you're the one who gets the first blast of air." He mumbles back.

Immediately the wind literally hits me so hard I almost stumble back. I recompose myself slightly then start to slowly walk to the front railing. His hand finds my back again and his fingers gently rest there.

"Wow, this is." I falter at a loss for words.

There truly was no word to explain the feeling. I guess I am speechless.

"Amazing I know." He finishes for me.

I laugh softly as I bring my hands to rest on the railing. The wind whips my hair back and hits my face harshly yet the feeling is so incredible. There is really nothing better than the ocean. I could die in this salty heaven and die a happy person.

This is probably the most romantic thing that has ever happened to me, and it isn't even a real date. I feel like such a petty girl, actually more like a naïve child who still is floating around in her imaginary world where princes ride out of white steeds; an innocent who hasn't been corrupted yet. Unfortunately though, I'm not an innocent anymore and this isn't real.

The world is a cruel place and all children have to step out of their innocence at some point. That happened to me before I was seven. My mother never let me watch Aladdin or anything like that because of the social caste. She quoted "He doesn't belong in her world, Sissy. She shouldn't degrade herself or her family for him."

It's sad really, that before I was ten I knew the prejudices of our society.

"Hey, just here and now, nothing else remember?"

I jerk to his voice and look into his eyes. He has concern written all over his face.

"Sorry," I say quietly. "Sometimes I can't help it," I finish as I look back to the ocean.

The wind swirls my hair around my face and I feel his fingers wiping the black strands from away. I continue to look away while just feeling his gaze on me. Here and now. Just breathe in and out, in and out. My mother- here and now. Only here and now.

"I know. Sometimes you can't bury the past, even if for only a moment. Some things are just too big." He says quietly as he continues to wipe my hair back. "Come, let's get back inside."

I look up and gaze at the twinkling stars. It truly is a beautiful night. He then grabs my hand and I silently follow him back to the room. He pulls me into the middle of the room and takes my hands and puts them around his neck then puts his hands around my waist.

The movement is slow and my heartbeat goes skyrocketing. He pulls in and starts to sing quietly, almost whispering, "Fix You" by Coldplay. My heart then goes down and every emotion that I have bottled up for years start to surface. I start to cry silently and lean my head down to his shoulder.

The silence accept his accapella voice, is everything I need. The memories of my childhood start to replay in my mind. I remember always feeling like my mother's one mistake. I was never good enough for her. Actually I was never really good enough for her or my father for that matter. It feels like I'm trying so desperately hard to win a battle for a war that I'm just going to lose. After a while, the constant fighting starts to wear you out. I'm so tired.

Our feet continue to move and it seems as if the world has stopped for us, only for us. Time has turned still and I just want this moment to last forever. For once I feel like I'm no longer alone, even if it is only for a moment.

For someone who understands so much, I wonder what it is that he goes through. I can't help but think, if it is even half as painful as mine it would be awful. It's probably worse. Knowing that he is dealing with similar issues make the tears flow a bit stronger. I then start to sing quietly with him.

He then dips me and I giggle quietly and now I'm smiling while I'm still crying. He leans me back up and our faces become only inches apart. He looks into my eyes for a moment then kisses me lightly. He quickly pulls back looking at my reaction. I smile softly and he then places a hand on my face and kisses me again. This time the kiss is a bit deeper.

Time is standing still for us, as we are caught up in our own little moment. It's a bittersweet moment, but sweet still.

We stay the way we are for a few more minutes then he releases me. He smiles all goofy like then takes my hand.

"Come on, I have funniest movie on the planet." He says.

"Oh really," I say with a laugh. "What would that be?"

He stands as his smile gets bigger and his eyes light up.

"The Hangover." He states.

"Are you serious?" I say as I look at him quizzically.

He just stands there all serious and I start immediately laughing. Of all the movies to watch, he picks "The Hangover." Really, this is just funny. He joins in my laughter but then pulls me towards the door.

"Okay, don't make fun of sheer geniusness." He claims as we walk down the stairs.

"Oh okay. I'll have respect for the awesomeness of "The Hangover."" I say.

We talk a little more on the way back to his room.

"Okay I'm just saying that it would make the night a little more interesting, that's all." He says with a coy smile.

"I'm not racing you to your door. That's just," I don't finish the sentence.

"Okay fine, but if you reach the door after me, you have to order room service." He says smirking at me.

I just turn around at him and stare at him increduisouly.

"You wouldn't," I challenge.

He leans into me a little getting into my face causing my breathing to hitch slightly.

"Then stay and see," he whispers.

Yeah, that's not going to happen. I don't buy room service, especially for the guy. I look at him then take off running. I start to giggle as I fly down the hallway. His footsteps start getting closer and I know he's gaining on me. My body nearly collides with a couple as I run in between them.

"Sorry!" I yell as I run past them.

They start yelling at me to stop running and I'm sure the man curses under his breath. My laughter flows from my mouth and I'm so happy that he stupidly told me where his room was. I near his room and I turn my head, looking over my shoulder, and suddenly his body collides into mine backing me into his door.

We start laughing really hard and the people passing us think we're drunk. Guess we look like it.

"I think I win." I say in between laughs.

"Yeah, just plain lucky that's why." He says back to me kissing me lightly.

He then unlocks the door and we stumble in still laughing really hard.

He moves around me and walks to the kitchen area.

"The bathroom is through there," he says pointing. "I'm going to get the movie from my room and change clothes really fast. So, you can either chill on the couch or if you want to change I can wait." He finishes as he gets a drink from the fridge.

I decide that I want to change, this dress is getting a little uncomfortable. I run back to my room and quickly decide to change into a pair of Juicy Couture lounge pants and a loose white shirt.

By the time I get back to his room, he is lying out on the couch and the movie is in the player. I walk over there and stare at his sprawled out legs. He just looks up at me and smirks.

"What? Is there a problem or something?" He asks with mock innocence.

"Oh shut up." I say as I pick up a pillow and hit his legs with it.

He then grabs my arms and pulls me down to the couch and I yelp in surprise. He just laughs at me and I kick him in response.

"Would you just press play." I say snippily.

"I'm getting there, princess."

Another hard swift to the legs.

"Okay okay!" He says as he puts his hands up. "No more princess."

I just smile triumphantly as he gets the remote and presses play. The movie starts and within minutes I'm laughing to the point of crying.

Okay, hands down, "The Hangover" really is the funniest movie on the planet.

* * *

So Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

So here's to all my fans, you guys are the greatest!

JissyLuv13,QueenBee10, ktsongbird, ahoumiya, mel087, Shop247, conem, neferkefer123, CocoMonkeyGirl, mahawy, tsukimonse, dayaaly


End file.
